


I Belong to You

by orphan_account



Category: Batman and Robin (Comics)
Genre: Implied Underage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His death marked a time of revival, the beginning of a new life away from the family he knew. It was the beginning of a life where perfection was unobtainable and freedom was merely a long forgotten dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Belong to You

               Bruce had no goddamn idea about what Dick had done. The man often went out to the grave of the child to mourn the loss of his son, but he did not know that the grave was now empty. It was simply a memorial of what had happened, but no longer held the same significance it previously did. It marked a single point in the child’s life. However, that point was not the end of Damian’s short life. Now it marked a time of revival, the beginning of a new life away from the family he knew. It was the beginning of a life where perfection was unobtainable and freedom was merely a long forgotten dream.

               He stared up at his mentor as the man gently stroked his swelling cheek. Damian’s expression was blank, and he refused to speak after being hit so hard. He appeared to be growing distant, as if his building rage from being beaten was dragging his mind to the corners that should not have existed.

               “You used to be such an obedient boy for me,” Dick murmured as he pressed a gentle kiss to the swelling flesh. Damian flinched away, cheek stinging from the pressure of the man’s lips against his skin. His brows furrowed and his attention immediately snapped to the man in front of him.

               He sucked his lower lip into his mouth. He nibbled on the chapped lip for a moment as his eyes darted around, looking everywhere but at Dick. “I want to see father,” he growled, voice nearly cracking. “You said…you said I was better, Richard,” he murmured. He swallowed back a lump and waited to be hit again, but the man did not appear to be angry at his demand. “You promised.”

               Dick was smiling down at the younger man. He ran his fingers through the teenager’s hair, pushing the short spikes back and out of Damian’s face. “You are better, Dami, but you’re not perfect. Don’t you want to be perfect for your dad?” His voice was soft, but his touch was firm, and almost possessive. His hand had slid down to grip the back of Damian’s neck, forcing the kid to look up at him. “You’re not perfect enough for him, just me.”

               Damian scowled at the statement. “But Richard-“

               “ _Damian_ ,” Dick’s voice dropped a growl that had the teenager flinching. The older man frowned, and then rubbed his thumb in soft circles on the back of Damian’s neck. “I don’t want anything to happen to you, Damian. I’m doing what’s best, and if you’re not perfect, your dad won’t want you, yeah?” He leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to the teen’s forehead. “But I want you. I will always want you. You’re my perfect boy, my perfect little Robin.”

               Damian relaxed a bit as his lip quivered. He took a deep breath, and then let it out slowly. He finally allowed his eyes to open. He stared up at the man before lifting a hand to cup Dick’s cheek. “Tt,” he spat.

              He relaxed against his seat as his eyes slowly began to grow distant. He receded to his thoughts, to the pit, the darkness, the nothing, and the memories, places where the Grayson he knew and love was. There were no bruises covering his skin, no reminders of the man’s temper. He did not need to know that he was no longer the perfect son he had become during his short life. He was content running away to his own memories where he could not be hurt and did not have to see his Grayson be the destructive shell of who he used to be.

               Damian’s past was the safest place to be, a place where he was perfect enough, and his family was together. It was a place where he belonged to no one but himself.


End file.
